<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by MagpieMorality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715883">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality'>MagpieMorality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>“Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” with anxceit?</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writepie Prompt Fills [98]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt:</p><p>“Are you flirting with me?” “You finally noticed?” with anxceit?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It’s two years into knowing each other that Virgil turns around and squints at Devereaux and says, “Are you flirting with me?”</p><p> </p><p>All Dev can do is sigh and reply, “You finally noticed?” Because it’s been over a year of the flirting becoming truly outrageous and he’s very tired. He almost doesn’t really register what Virgil’s said, and he certainly can’t be bothered to panic about it, because it’s been long enough that he’s mostly over the idea of Virgil ever feeling the same way about him in return. </p><p> </p><p>So when Virgil just hums thoughtfully and drops the subject, Dev doesn’t think much of it. </p><p> </p><p>When Virgil shows up at his dorm the next morning with a tiny cactus and a blush, stammering that he was pretty sure flowers would’ve gone down badly, he’s too surprised to say anything witty. </p><p> </p><p>But that’s okay, Virgil says. They don’t need to do much talking.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>